


Twins

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Hi, can I request a Alpha/Omega fic? Where the reader is Cain’s omega, expecting their first pup and Cain is super helpful and calm during the pregnancy. When she goes into labor she has complications and Cain panics and calls the Winchesters to come help, she ends up giving birth to twins. Ends with a fluffy ending, please and thank you.





	Twins

Warnings: Child birth and complications/pain, A/B/O dynamics, fluff, no smut

Fic:

Cain had been the perfect alpha all through your pregnancy. This was a new experience for both of you and Cain remained calm and patient even when you didn’t. He was caring and protective, always making sure nothing harmed his omega or his unborn pup. When labor set in, however, things changed. The baby was coming early. You cried out in pain and even though you’d never been through this before, something was wrong, you could feel it.

There was no way you were going to get to the hospital now. Your home was too far away from town to get there before the baby was born . . . or before something went horribly wrong. Cain’s usually calm demeanor descended into frenzy as the realization set in. He had to do something, and he had to do it fast, or else risk losing his mate and their child.

“Cain, please,” you whimper, “I need help.”

“I know,” he responds, squeezing your hand as he looks down at you with worry, “I don’t know what to do. I’ve read all the books, but nothing I read described this.”

“Don’t tell me that,” you say through gritted teeth. You squeeze his hand tight and cry out as pain shoots through you again.

“Ok, you’re ok,” Cain tells you, though you weren’t convinced and neither was he, “S-stay here, ok? I’m going to call for help. I’ll make sure everything is alright, I promise.” Cain wiggles his hand free of yours and heads toward the kitchen, leaving you lying in agony in the bedroom. You tried the breathing exercises you’d learned, but they didn’t work.

Pain tears through you again and it’s all you can do to keep from screaming. You clench your hands in the sheets, trying desperately to focus on something else. You needed help and you needed it fast; you could only hope that whomever Cain called knew what they were doing. “I’m right here,” Cain soothes you as he quickly returns to your side. Three men follow right on his heels.

“You called them?” you ask, your panic not subsiding. Sam, Dean, and Castiel weren’t necessarily your enemies, but they weren’t your friends or allies either. Cain had always kept the three at a distance, especially from you, but now here he was, guiding them into your bedroom.

“They promised to help,” Cain explains, “They won’t hurt us.”

“You’re sure?” you ask, frightened by the three of them.

“You trust me right?” Cain asks, wrapping you up in his arms. You try to focus on the feeling of your body resting against Cain’s, his warm and gentle touch, instead of the pain you felt.

“Yes,” you reply quietly without hesitation. Cain was your alpha and you trusted him with your life, with your child’s life.

“Then believe me when I say that I won’t let them harm you, or our child,” Cain continues.

***

The labor was long, but through Castiel’s grace, it was mostly painless. The Winchesters and Castiel did what they promised, helping you and Cain. You were elated when your child had been born, but your biggest surprise came when you learned you were carrying twins.

Cain’s shock was just as great as yours. At first, you couldn’t tell if he was angered or excited by the news, but that didn’t stop him from helping you through the second birth. When things had settled down and the Winchesters and Castiel had gone, you sat on your bed with one of your babies in your arms. Cain sat quietly at the edge of the bed, looking down at the baby in his arms. The baby wraps its tiny hand round Cain’s finger and Cain smiles gently.

“Cain?” you ask quietly, gaining his attention, “Are you mad at me?”

“Mad at you?” Cain asks in return, “Why would I be mad at you?”

“You haven’t said anything,” you answer, “And we were expecting one baby, not two.”

“And you think I’m angry with you for giving me two children instead of one,” Cain summarizes.

“Well, yes,” you answer.

“My little Omega,” Cain smiles, “I’m not angry, I’m in awe. These pups, they’re perfect, and they’re ours. I can’t believe that I had any part in creating something as perfect as these children. You gave me not one miracle, but two.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” you tell him, making his smile grow larger.

Cain shifts, moving next to you so that he can wrap one arm around you, holding the baby securely in his other arm. “Our family is a little bigger than we thought it would be,” Cain continues, “And we might have to rearrange some things, but we can make that work.”

“I love you, my Alpha,” you tell him, nestling your head against his shoulder.

“I love you too, my Omega,” Cain replies, placing a kiss to the top of your head. You both sit quietly for a long moment, watching the two tiny babies sleep peacefully.

“Cain, we only had one name picked out,” you comment, finally breaking the silence, “We need to pick out another.”

“Good point,” Cain chuckles, “Did you have another name in mind?”


End file.
